ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts (2015 TV series)
Kingdom Hearts (キングダムハーツ Kingudamu Hātsu) is a Japanese-American animated television series based on the video game series of the same name by Square Enix. It was animated and produced in Japan by Madhouse with the partnership of Square Enix. It was first broadcasted in US in April 2015 by Disney XD. Though initially a failure in Japan, the series became popular in the US. The series took on more radical changes for the character designs ditching the style animation always used previously in favor of more traditional animation similar to Marvel Anime: Iron Man. Also, according to this series' composer, Ryota Yamaguchi, this series was to take in a wider age group and was aimed to also appeal to mid and late teens aged 14 to 19 years. This is why the characters are much older (ranging from early teen to adult and the story is much darker. Plot synopsis In the year 2003, it is the last day of school before the summer break, Sora and his two best friends, Riku and Kairi seek to leave their homes to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose. One night, the islands are attacked by darkness and shadow creatures. Sora seeks out his friends, finding Riku first; Riku disappears into darkness, curious about what it contains. Soon after, Sora obtains a mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, to defend himself. Using it to fend off the creatures, he heads for a secret cave, where he finds Kairi near a door. She turns to him, saying his name as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends Sora and Kairi both out of the cave. The islands are soon destroyed, and Sora is left adrift, Riku and Kairi's whereabouts unknown. Meanwhile, King Mickey has left his world to deal with the increasing power of darkness and left instructions for mage Donald Duck and knight Goofy to find the "key". Donald and Goofy use a Gummi Ship to travel to an parallel universe, where it happens Sora has also drifted to. Sora encounters the creatures again in Shibuya, Tokyo, and eventually meets Leon, a mysterious swordsman and Tony Stark aka Iron Man, a CEO of Stark Industries who explains a rogue dragon called Naga was tempted and decided to take the red and blue core and 6 element gems to rule of both Vestroia and the Earth alongside with Hal G and Kurata''' '''Akihiro. The king of Leon's home world, a man named Ansem, is said to have studied the Heartless. Donald and Goofy are approached by Leon's ally Aerith, who also tells them what they may be looking for. Soon after, Sora meets the Fusion Tenders, Donald and Goofy rather hastily, and they work together to take down Naga. From there, they decide to travel together: the Tenders to find the element gems and the blue core in order to defeat Kurata and Naga, Donald and Goofy to find Mickey, and Sora to find Kairi and Riku. List of Characters The Fusion Tenders *Mirage (Sora) *Donald Duck *Goofy *Osmosis Jones (Marcus Simpson) *Kai (Thomas "Tom" Weasley) *Zakuro (Corina Hikaru) *Theodore "T.J." Detweiler *Vincent "Vince" LaSalle *Fetch (Ashley "Ash" Spinelli) *Iron Girl (Gretchen Grundler) *El Diablo (Gustav "Gus" Griswald) *Wade *Snow Girl (Celia Yamamoto) *Ester (Jenny Nocturne) *Homura (Shahra) *Daichi (Ren Crier) *Iron Fist (Keith Lo) *Bridget Verdant *Joey Lee Daylight Hologram Interactive * Lawrence Finnegan "Finn" Whitman * Charlene Turner * Terry "Donnie" Maybeck * Dell Philby * Isabella Angelo * Amanda Lockhart * Jessica Lockhart * Zuko Basco Antagonists * Naga * Naga's Gatekeepers * Hal-G * Kurata Akihiro * Bio-Hybrids * Masquerade (formerly) * Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) * Riku (formerly) * Omni * Orion (Viktor Uvarov) * S-Squad Rangers * Broodwing * Boris Ravencroft * Maleficent * Jafar * Hades * Captain Hook * Oogie Boogie * Ursula * Dr. Drakken (Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) * A.I.M. Cast English